1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clipper, more particularly to a clipper for trimming hair in a nostril.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional clipper for trimming hair in a nostril. As best illustrated, the conventional clipper includes first and second hollow metal tubes (11, 12). The first hollow metal tube (11) has an upper end which is provided with a first trimming device (112), a lower end which is formed with an elongated peripheral notch (113), and a through hole (114) which is formed through a wall body of the first tube (11). The second hollow metal tube (12) is inserted co-axially into the first tube (11) and has an upper end which is provided with a second trimming device (121), a lower end which is formed with two diametrically opposed rods (122) that extend radially outward from an external surface of the second tube (12) and that extend at right angles relative to the elongated peripheral notches (113), and an annular groove (123) which is communicated with the through hole (114). A locking screw (16) passes threadedly through the through hole (114) of the first tube (11) and extends into the annular groove (123) of the second tube (12), thereby engaging the first and second tubes (11, 12). Each of a pair of elongated pressing plates (14) has an upper portion (142) that is attached threadedly and pivotally to the upper end of the first tube (11), and a lower portion that is provided with an engaging notch (141). The rods (122) of the second tubes (12) pass through the notch (141) of the respective elongated pressing plate (14). A biasing unit (15) biases the lower portions of the elongated pressing plates (14) away from each other.
Referring to FIG. 2, when the lower portions of the elongated pressing plates (14) are pressed towards each other against action of the biasing unit (15), the second tube (12) rotates relative to the first tube (11) in a first direction, as shown in FIG. 4, wherein the first and second trimming devices of the first and second tubes (11, 12) cooperatively perform a trimming operation. When the pressing force is removed, the biasing unit (15) expands to rotate the second tube (12) relative to the first tube (11) in a second direction opposite to the first direction, as shown in FIG. 3.
Some drawbacks of the conventional clipper are as follows:
(1) In order to engage the first and second tubes (11, 12), a through hole (114) and an annular groove (123) must be formed in the first and second tubes (11, 12). This requires additional processing and can increase the manufacturing cost.
(2) In order to remove hair that is left behind after the trimming operation, the first and second tubes (12) must be disassembled, thereby inconveniencing the user.
(3) Since the upper portion of the elongated pressing plate (14) is pivoted threadedly to the upper end of the first tube (11), the threaded screw (13) may loosen after a period of use, thereby rendering the clipper useless.
(4) The trimming devices at the upper ends of the first and second tubes (11, 12) are integrally formed and provide a unique trimming operation. In order to obtain different trimming effects, one must buy several clippers with differing trimmer sizes, thus resulting in extra expenditures for the consumer.